In That Moment
by Aud8659
Summary: Set during season four episode three: Minimal Loss. What did J.J think about the situation Emily got into?
1. Chapter 1

In That Moment

Summary: Set during season four episode three: Minimal Loss. What did J.J think about the situation Emily got into?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Criminal Minds.

"_I can take it."_

"_Listen to her." Rossi says._

"_I can take it." _

"_She is antagonizing him." Morgan said. _

"_No, she is talking to us. She doesn't want us to go in." Hotch says. With a grim look on his face. _

No one noticed J.J sitting in the room and no one knew she had been listening to the whole conversation. Then again no one would really think otherwise about no one knows about their relationship. Well no one except for Garcia. No one knew that three days ago Emily and J.J had just bought a house and moved in. No one knew that they were planning on having a baby. No one knew that Emily had proposed a month ago.

ONE MONTH AGO

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Emily asked as she watched J.J move about her office.

"Nothing but, be careful when you call me that. I mean if you are still planning on keeping this a secret." J.J said with a smirk on her face. She didn't want Emily to think she was serious. She wants to tell her friends but she understand that Emily needs some time.

"Yes, I am still planning on keeping us a secret but I knew if anyone was around. But I wanted to ask you something?" Emily said hoping that she can do this without J.J getting suspicious.

"Ok, what did you need to ask?" J.J asked.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Emily asked getting a little nervous. She knows she has to get this over with or she is going to faint.

"No, why?" J.J asked with a smile on her face.

"Well, I don't think you feel like going out but do you want to come over and I will order take out and we could watch a movie. You could stay the night just bring your ready bag." Emily asked hoping she wasn't being to forward.

"That sounds absolutely perfect honey. I will meet you right after work." J.J said grateful that Emily knew her well enough to know she didn't want to go out.

"Ok that is great do you want Thai?" Emily asked so she could go ahead and order the food before she gets there.

"That sounds perfect. Thanks babe." J.J said as Emily walked out.

THAT NIGHT 

"Hey babe I am here…" J.J trailed off as she looked around. Emily had light candles and there was a dozen roses on the coffee table.

"Hey honey." Emily said as she came in. "What is it?" Emily asked as she tried to give J.J a kiss but she was too distracted.

"Em you didn't have to do this." J.J said as she looked around.

"I know but I wanted to do something nice for you I know you've had a rough couple of weeks." Emily said as she led J.J to the couch so she could show her the box.

J.J was moved to the couch by Emily and didn't notice the box till she sat down, the flowers were blocking them. J.J gasped as she reached for it.

"Jennifer I've wanted to ask you this for about a week now but nothing seemed to be working in my favor. This has been burning a hole in my pocket. I know that we have only been together for like six months but I don't care I love you with my whole being. You have had my heart and soul since the day that I meet you. I have never seen an angel like you till you showed me around the FBI building. So I am asking you Jennifer Jareau will you be my wife. Please." Emily asked with a hopeful look on her face.

There was silence for a while. Emily couldn't breathe and J.J well she sat there just staring at the box. Emily took it from her hands gingerly and opened it. J.J gasped it was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. It was a princess cut diamond and the band was a twine of white gold and yellow gold. There were also two diamonds next to the major diamond made it kind of looked like the branched off from the vines.

"Please, J.J say something you are scaring me." Emily pleaded.

"UH…Yes of course yes. I would love to marry you." J.J said with tears in her eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

On the flight home J.J just stared out the window while Emily slept the pain killers were taking their toll. All J.J could think about is the fact that she almost lost her today and no one would have known that she even cared. She can't do this anymore and she needs to talk about this with Emily.

When they finally touched down J.J drove Emily home. Emily just dozed in the passenger seat the whole time. The whole time J.J is thinking about what she could have lost and what she wants out of this relationship. She doesn't want to hide from her friends anymore and Emily needs to know that.

"Em you need to wake up we are home." J.J says trying to wake up Emily as easily as she could.

"Ok babe I'm awake. Are you ok?" Emily asked seeing the face of J.J.

"Yea we can talk about when we get inside if you're up for it. I am good." J.J said helping Emily out of the car.

"Ok babe I am ok now that I have rested some." Emily said as she limped into the house.

Emily went straight to the couch and J.J followed.

"What is wrong honey?" Emily asks as she reaches out to her.

"I want to tell the team about us. I want them to know that we are together and that we are going to have a baby. I want them to know that today I could have lost the most important thing in my life. I don't want to have to explain to them why it hurts me so bad if you die or get hurt like now." J.J said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh baby is that what has had you thinking so hard lately. I wasn't going to tell you this till tomorrow but I planned on inviting the team over for dinner in a couple days to announce the engagement. I know what you want J.J and I am going to give it to you what sort of fiancé would I be if I didn't." Emily said as she pulled J.J into a hug. "Honey I knew I could take it or I wouldn't have said all that stuff. I would have let Hotch come in and get me. I didn't think about you listening but I was thinking about you the whole time I promise. You were the only thing on my mind and the future that we should have together." Then Emily stopped abruptly. She had a weird look on her face.

"What is it honey?" J.J asked not knowing what was going to Emily's mind.

"You said that we are going to have a baby. Do you mean now or in the future?" Emily asked she had almost forgotten that they had gone to the doctor a couple of weeks ago to get J.J inseminated.

"I mean we are in like ten months honey. I was going to tell you tonight but then all this happened." J.J said with a smile on her face.

"We're pregnant. I can't believe it I love you so so so much." Emily said with the biggest grin that J.J had ever seen on her face.

"I love you to but we need to go to bed you need your rest babe." J.J said as she helped Em up.

"Ok babe but I will call everyone tomorrow and we will have dinner tomorrow they all need to know about this great news." Emily said as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

A/N: Ok so what will happen next? How will everyone take the news? And does this mean that J.J and Emily will live Happily Ever After find out next time on…Criminal Minds!


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Criminal Minds_

"_You said that we are going to have a baby. Do you mean now or in the future?" Emily asked she had almost forgotten that they had gone to the doctor a couple of weeks ago to get J.J inseminated. _

"_I mean we are in like ten months honey. I was going to tell you tonight but then all this happened." J.J said with a smile on her face._

"_We're pregnant. I can't believe it I love you so so so much." Emily said with the biggest grin that J.J had ever seen on her face._

"_I love you to but we need to go to bed you need your rest babe." J.J said as she helped Em up._

"_Ok babe but I will call everyone tomorrow and we will have dinner tomorrow they all need to know about this great news." Emily said as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom._

Now

"So, I have called everyone and they will be here around 5. So what do you want to do till then babe?" Emily asked as she came up behind J.J.

"I don't know babe what do you want to do?" J.J said with a smirk on her face. Her eyes instantly turning dark as she thought of what her and Emily could do.

As Emily saw the look in J.J she knew exactly where her mind was at. Emily started to smirk and lowered her head to kiss and nibble on J.J's neck. J.J tilted her neck slightly so that Emily had a better access.

"I think you know exactly what I want to do." J.J said as she turned around in Emily's arms.

Emily never stopped kissing her neck as they walked towards their bed. J.J moaned as Emily started to undress her. "OH, God Emily don't stop" J.J said her breathing starting to get labored.

Emily unbuttoned J.J's shirt and slowly kiss the unexposed skin. 'I never want to stop' is what Emily thought as J.J's shirt dropped to the floor. Emily moaned as she took a nipple in her mouth. J.J's hips bucked against Emily.

"Please don't stop. I need you." J.J said as she slipped her hands under Emily's t-shirt.

As soon as J.J said that, Emily slowly started walking her to their bed as she slowly undressed J.J the rest of the way. As J.J's legs hit the bed the only barrier separating them was their underwear. As Emily laid J.J down she couldn't help but realize how lucky she was. "God I love you so much." Emily said as she went in to kiss J.J. As they kissed J.J showed her just how much she loves Emily in return. As the kiss became heated Emily's hand drifted down J.J's body. She started kneading J.J's breast. The moan gave Emily easier access for more kissing. She then proceeded to trail hot kisses down J.J's neck as she took J.J's bra off. She peppered kisses down to J.J's breast and sucked the nipple into her mouth. The nip that she placed there caused J.J to moan and gasp at the same time. She then kissed the area to soothe it and repeated the action to the other nipple. As she started down towards J.J's stomach and she paused when she felt J.J's hands in her hair. She loved that feeling so much. Then she continued her journey down the lover her life's body. When she reached the top of J.J's underwear she kissed the area then blew lightly over where she kissed causing J.J to hiss. Then she lowered the underwear and threw them across the room. She kissed around the newly exposed area. J.J was trying to push Emily's hair where she desperately needed it to be. Finally Emily kissed J.J's outer lips and J.J moaned. Emily continued to kiss and lick J.J's wet lips. Emily shoved her tongue in to J.J's opening and J.J bucked into Emily's mouth. "Careful hon I don't want to go to the emergency room." Emily said with a smirk.

"God, Emily shut up or I will finish this without you." J.J said between gasps as Emily finished what she was doing. "Oh, God I'm almost there don't stop." 

Emily started to thrust two fingers in J.J's opening as she sucked on her clit. J.J was coming up to that edge of the cliff almost she thought. "So close Em so close." As Emily heard that she did the thing that would finish J.J off. She twisted her fingers inside her and rubbed her g-spots gently. At that moment J.J screamed Emily's name as she slowly came down from her high.

"Sh, sh, baby I'm right here just breathe." Emily said as she help J.J come down from her high.

As J.J started to come down from her high she lightly kissed Emily on the neck.

"Babe, I love you but we don't have time." Emily said as she looked at the clock, they only had forty-five minutes till the guys get here.

"I know but I can finish you off in the shower." J.J said with a smirk on her face.

"Ok." Emily said as she hopped out of bed dragging J.J with her. As Emily drug her to the bathroom she couldn't help but laugh. She knew this is why she loved the women holding her hand.

As Emily leaned into the shower to start J.J just admired the view. Then she slowly started to undress Emily. She unhooked her bra and kissed her shoulder blades feeling Emily shudder she knew it wouldn't take much to get her girlfriend where she needed to go. As Emily tried to regain some of her exposure she felt J.J kneel behind her and slowly take her panties off. As J.J slid them down her legs J.J kissed the inside of her thigh. Emily shuddered again and then grabbed J.J by the arm. When J.J stood all the way Emily kissed her hungrily. "God, please don't stop honey but let's do this in the shower so we don't waste any more time."

As the stepped in the shower J.J shoved Emily up against the shower wall. Emily shuddered because of the forcefulness and the coldness. She moaned when J.J rubbed her hand over Emily's toned stomach. "MMM Oh, God J.J don't stop." Emily said in a breathless gasp.

"I don't plan do." J.J said as she started to trail kiss down Emily's stomach. When she reached her destination she looked at Emily the whole time. When her tongue touched Emily's lips she gasped as she saw J.J watching her. J.J knew how much Emily loved watching her go down on her. As Emily's eyes slid shut J.J entered her with two fingers while still sucking on her clit. As J.J had first thought she already could tell that Emily was pretty much there. She twisted her fingers and felt Emily shudder as she whispered J.J's name. When Emily had calmed down enough J.J stood up and kissed her.

"Ok, now we have to get washed." Emily said as she grabbed the soap.

"Your right lets." J.J said.

AFTER THE SHOWER

DING DONG… 'God they are here.' Emily thought as she headed for the door. She and J.J had finished their shower about five minutes ago. They had enough time for a quick kiss before Emily answered the door. As Emily opened the door everyone walked inside.

"Hey guys." Emily said as everyone walked in.

"Oh Em what smells so good?" Garcia asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask my cook." Emily said.

"Your cook?" Morgan said with a weird look on his face. "I didn't know you had a cook."

"Yep I like to keep her around isn't that right honey?" Emily said trying really hard not to laugh.

Everyone turned when they heard a familier laugh. "Emily stop teasing them. I am not her cook but we do have to tell you guys something. Why don't all of us sit down."

As everyone sit down the noticed that J.J went to where Emily was sitting an sat on her lap. "So guys we wanted to tell you that we are dating and that I am pregnant." J.J said with a smile on her face.

Everyone just stared at them a moment. All of Emily's fear came to surface but the minute that Hotch noticed it he got up and looked straight and Emily and J.J and said. "I am so happy for both of you. Don't worry about Strauss of having to leave I will back you and I have known that something has been going on I just was waiting on you guys to tell me." Then he grabbed J.J and hugged her and did the same to Emily.

After that everyone got up at the same time and said the same things. Everyone hugged and got teary eyed. Then Reid had to ruin the moment. "Not to ruin this love fest but I am hungry when we going to eat."

Everyone stared at him then everyone started laughing. As everyone walked towards the table J.J grabbed Emily by the wrist.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing I just wanted you to know that I love you…and I told you so." J.J said with a smirk on her face.

"I love you to baby. I know you were right. Later I will show just how right you are." Emily said with a wink.

She grabbed J.J's wrist and pulled her towards the table and the rest of the team. As she stood there watching everyone interact she realized what this was…family. This is here family and now everything was the way it is suppose to be.

A/N: So should I continue or not. Please let me know. Please review.


End file.
